Love in Shadows
by legory
Summary: When Kairi is captured by Axel.. something really horrible happens to her and her life. Can Sora ever bring her back to her senses? Sora/Kairi
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:  
"He-e-ey, pretty lady!" Demyx said to the girl whom just appeared from the darkness portal, Axel holding her.

"Let me go!" She shouted, Axel gave her a slight knee in the back. She whined.

"I've got that keyblade master's girl!" Axel smiled and his red hair flowed.

"Who? Sora?! He's not my boyfriend!" She shouted and blushed a little.

"Hey, I see that blush there." Demyx smiled. He laughed at her.

"What?! I-I'm not blushing!" She shouted. "Now let me go!" She screamed.

Axel held one of his rings to her throat, "What's your name girl?!" He asked her.

"Why would I tell you, punk?!" She shouted.

"If you don't you die! And you never see that precious boy of yours." Axel replied.

"I-My name is Kairi." She said. Kairi wiggled, Axel put his circular blade away.

The white room only had those three in it. "Where is everybody?" Axel asked.

"They all went on missions-" Demyx said then he yawned.

Axel threw Kairi to the ground. "Tie her, Demyx." he said.

Suddenly in his hand Demyx had a water guitar in his hand, his sitar. He strummed a little song and hummed to it. Suddenly a strong bind of water tied Kairi.

"Ugh! Let me go!" She yelled.

"Be quiet little girl." Demyx said as his teeth were very white.

"Go to sleep." Axel said as Kairi suddenly felt drowsy. She closed her eyes..


	2. Chapter 2: The darkness I've become

Sora slashed at a nobody. It's form vanished as it made a sound. Sora wiped the sweat from his forehead. He was in Valor form. His red suit turned into a black suit. His two keyblades turned into the Kingdom Key. "Woo! That was hard work.. huh Donald, Goofy?" He asked them as he looked towards them.

Donald smiled, "Nothing for me!" Donald joked.

Goofy smiled too. "Aww shucks Donald, you know that was hard."

"You're right.. I'm pooped." Donald said as he dropped on his bottom.

Goofy spoke up, "We can't stop now, guys! The worlds are depending on us!"

Sora had a serious face now. "You're right Goofy. Come on guys, get ready, we're going again!"

Donald mumbled and grumbled. He got up and said things under his breath.

Back to Organization XIII ...

Kairi's eyes lifted a little. Everything was fuzzy. She heard voices.

"Hey, about what you said earlier about the org on missions.."

"Yeah?"

"Why aren't you on one of them!?"

One of them laughed. "Because they ran out of missions when they got to me!"

Kairi's eyes opened. She saw Axel and Demyx talking.

Axel looked at Kairi. "He-ey, our little Kairi is awake." He said sarcasticaly.

Kairi gave a low growl. She was still bound by the water. "Let me go!" She yelled.

"Be quiet girl." Demyx demanded.

Kairi started to get tears in her eyes.

"Aww.. little girl gonna cry?" Axel asked her in a 'that's so cute voice.'

Kairi now had tears coming down her face. "So what?!" She shouted. "You're all punks! Now.. let me go!" She yelled with tears streaming.

"Listen, you don't tell us what to do.. got it?! Now be a good girl and sit." Axel said, the last part sounding like he was talking to a dog.

"Wha-What's going on?!" She shouted when suddenly everything was turning black.

She was suddenly in a blue world, not bound, and standing. "Where am I?" She asked nobody.

"In darkness." An man in a black cloak said as he walked from darkness behind Kairi.

"Wha-" She was shocked and fell backwards into the arms of the man.

"What?!" She squirmed. "Get your hands off me!" She shouted.

The man pushed her forward. Kairi almost tripped. She looked back and turned around.

"OK; Who are you?" She asked.

"Don't mind me." The man said, some blonde hair showed under the hood, and over the covered face. The person gave a smile.

"What do you want?!" She yelled.

"All you know, is about to come to an end." He said.

"What-W-w-... what does th-that mean?!" Kairi shakily said.

She ran to the man to punch her. But the man grabbed her fist and threw her back.

She fell to the floor.

Suddenly the man looked like he was going around different corners. And turning hazy.

She got up, un-bind. "H-Hello, Axel, Demyx... Roxas." She said in a normal voice.

Then a Keyblade appeared in her hand. "Broken Hearts". She looked at it and it vanished to darkness.

She went into a room, then came out. In the black cloak of the Orgainization. "Ready to hunt down more hearts?" She said with a smile as she walked out of the room.

Axel and Demyx high-fived each other and smiled. They muttered "It worked!"

Another man revealed his face underneath his cloak. Roxas.. 


	3. Chapter 3: A familiar face

"You're feeling awfully good today." Axel said and smiled, as if she was always a part of the organization.

"Because for some reason, I feel like I'm new, refreshed.. as if I've never been in battle." Kairi said and smiled.

"That's because you haven't." Demyx muttered, Axel socked him in the leg and Demyx let out an "ow!"

"Did you say something Demyx?" she asked him.

"Nope, coughed." He said, still smiling.

"Oh, okay." Kairi said.

"Why aren't you talking, Roxas?" She asked in a worried voice.

"I'm fine, Kairi." He said smiling. "Nothing to worry about!" Roxas exclaimed.

**Somewhere far off in a technological room..**

"DiZ you know what to do." A man in the Organization XIII uniform said, his hood covered his head but long silver hair flowed out.

A man in bandages nodded. He pressed buttons on a machine.. it beeped, a blue light was shown next to them.

Suddenly... The power went out for a second. The lights then flickered on. The machine had stopped.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!" The bandaged man shouted, and banged on the machine.

Reloading Data... 10 Loaded.

The man behind him stayed silent.

DiZ, the bandaged man cursed.. "At least it's loading fast."

Reloading Data... 42 Loaded.

**A few minutes later...**

Data Loaded. 100 Loaded.

1112115557788887744445555542422445444455534618694951222455615444564889, Part of the code said.

"Good, it's normal." DiZ said.

He typed more.

_**Back to Organization XIII...**_

"Wha-" Kairi said, her memory was restored for that moment it was out.. but she was a part of the organization again.

A portal of darkness opened into the blue world where another one opened, they all went through.

They entered a world where it was raining. Suddenly Heartless appeared.

Kairi used her keyblade, she swung it and all the Heartless dissappeared. Their hearts appeared and they went into the air, thus making Kingdom Hearts more and more complete. But it was long from finished.

"Kairi; me, roxas, and Demyx are leaving you to this world." Axel said.

Kairi nodded.

Her hair covered her face in the rain, she was in a world with skyscrapers, buildings and all.

Suddenly a teenage looking person stomped to the floor landing with his hand out and on his knees. He looked up angry at the organization member, he had a keyblade in his hand.

Kairi looked at the boy, he looked familiar.

"Back down!" the kid yelled, it was Sora. He had told Donald and Goofy to stay behind and protect the rest of the city.

Kairi cocked her head to the side, the person looked familiar.


	4. Chapter 4: The showdown

Kairi looked at the boy with concentration.

"Well?!" He shouted.

"No. I'm not backing down. But you should." Kairi said, you couldn't see her face.

"No way!" Sora shouted, angrily. "I wont let you guys do this to the worlds!" Sora once again shouted.

"Too bad." Kairi sounded like she was sad, "I was gonna let you go. But your heart's mine." she said angrily.

"I'd like to see you try." Sora said angrily, his keyblade in hand. 'The Kingdom Key.'

Kairi's keyblade appeared in hand. The Black Thorn.

"You have a keyblade?!" Sora asked. He still couldn't see her face.

The wind blew, rain splashed on them. Kairi's cloak was damp. Sora's clothes wet.

"LIGHT!!" Sora shouted as he raised his blade and a shower of light fell.

Kairi used deflect without saying anything.

Sora dodged the light. "You blocked it?" Sora asked dumbfounded. He ran towards her with his keyblade.

She blocked it as he slashed more, each time she blocked. She slashed at him and he fell down.

"W-what's going on?!" He asked him. "How'd you do that!?"

"You can do that too." She said. "You have a keyblade."

"I've never met anyone with a keyblade that's as good as you." he said. Sora scurried up and started running towards a plaza. "But I bet you can't catch me!" Sora shouted.

"For a Keyblade Master.. you're very naive." Kairi said and shook her head.

She appeared behind him and grabbed the collar of his shirt. He coughed and wheezed.

"How'd you do that?!" he asked. Worry in his eyes, although he wouldn't admit it.

"I'm stronger, face it." She said.

"No you aren't!" he shouted when suddenly she was pushed away, his suit now red, he had another keyblade in his hand! 'Valor Form.'

"What?" Kairi was astonished! She hadn't seen someone do that before.

Suddenly he ran to her, he was really fast! And strong! He slashed and slashed.

Finally Kairi was hit. She fell and skid on the ground. She hit a building and crashed to it.

"Who's weak now?!" He asked.

Her hair seperated a bit, and her hood fell back.

"Wait.. what?! Kairi!" He yelled and ran to her.

"Get off of me!" She shouted and pushed him back, he fell to the floor.

He had hurt in his eyes, he was heart-broken! What was wrong with her?! 


	5. Chapter 5: An unexpected love

Kairi looked at Sora. A faint remembrance, gone.

"This isn't over." She coughed.

"Kairi!" Sora yelled as she stepped through darkness. He lunged to try and stop her, but missed. She was gone.┘

Kairi appeared in the Organization XI white room and soon she heard a voice.

"Welcome back," Axel said, with a 'welcoming' tone.

"Hi," Kairi said angry.

"What's the matter, Kairi?" Axel asked worriedly.

"It▓s that pesky little Key-bearer. Thinks he's so strong. He▓s just full of himself," Kairi grumbled.

"Come on, Kairi. It'll be ok," Axel told her.

"I'm too weak," Kairi stated angrily.

"No you aren't Kairi. You're strong, brave, and nice."

"Too nice," Kairi muttered.

"No., not too nice. Your the right type," Axel said reassuringly. Kairi looked up at him, curiously.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Thank you, Axel," Kairi said softly, hugging Axel. She felt special for once.

"No problem," Axel responded, then asked, "Kairi, wanna go to my hang out?"

"Really? Sure!" Kairi said excitedly.

"Follow me." Axel said taking Kairi's hand.

They entered a dark portal, which led them into Twilight Town, on top of the clock tower. "Aah!" Kairi screamed as she saw where they were.

"Don't worry, Kairi. It'll be okay," He reassured her and Kairi nodded, still a little worried, but not too much. Axel made two sea salt pops appear into his hand from darkness and gave one to her.

"Thanks," Kairi said and smiled. She then took a taste of the ice cream. "Wow! This is great!"

"I know!" Axel said smiling, taking a lick of his.

"Hey, Axel," Kairi whispered. Axel turned his head to her wondering what she wanted. Kairi pressed her lips to his, turning her head to the side, deepening the kiss. Axel was shocked! Pure and utterly shocked! But this was nice for being a nobody. The Sea Salt pop fell off the tower and splashed to the ground, same with Kairi's. Axel wrapped his arms around her waist and she put her arms on his shoulders.

"I love you." Kairi whispered into the kiss.

"Me too." Axel responded. 


	6. Chapter 6: The talk

"Axel?"

"Yeah?"

"Are we taking this a little too fast?" Asked Kairi with a saddened look. She looked down at the salt pop as she broke away from the soft kiss.

"Maybe, Kairi. But do I care?" Axel smugly said. It wasn't a question as much as it was an obvious statement. He tried to break her gaze by looking her way with a cool and charming look.

Kairi tried to look away. "Er.. no. But.. it doesn't seem exactly right. I.. feel like something's wrong-" Kairi started hesitantly. She couldn't help but meet his eyes at least once.

"There's nothing wrong, Kairi." Axel lied, but tried to reassure her. "Everything is just... fine." The way he said it was almost way too soothing. Kairi couldn't help but calm down.

"Thanks Axel, you saying that just makes it.. I don't know.. So. Much. Better." Kairi put it as simply as she could when being this distracted by him. "May I give you a gift?"

"You most certainly can."

"Close your eyes." And so Axel did.

Kairi gave him a tiny peck on the cheek and hugged him. "I don't want this to ever end."

"Alas, everything must end at some point." Axel said with a frown. "Except us nobodies." Then he thought, Kairi wasn't a nobody! How could he live a long life with her, if she could die? No wonder she could feel the love for him. Axel.. he just had that certain part in his mind that let him.

"Yeah," she said boredly, "us Nobodies" Kairi added with a bored tone.

"What's wrong?" Axel asked concerned.

"Nothing, nothing, I'm fine." Kairi put on with a fake smile. "Promise!"

"Sure" Axel teased.

"Whatever."

"C'mon, we better get back. The others are probably done with their missions." Axel said.

"M'kay." Kairi replied.


End file.
